Vacation
by aversaurx3
Summary: The CSI's and Flack are off to Califiornia... what's in store for them? Shrugs X-over with other CSI's.
1. We're Going To California

**I Don't Own CSI:NY, CSI Or CSI:Miami But I Do Own The OC's. (Y)**

**There Is Slash! Don't Like Don't Read.**

--

New York

Danny, Hawkes, Aiden and Flack were sat in the break room awaiting the news of why they were all brought in on the one day they got off at the same time. "Where do you think the girls are?" Danny had broke the silence.

"What am I chopped liver?" Aiden sounded insulted.

"Sorry…" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Don't know. But I know for a fact that they wont be very happy" just then Stella walked in wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, looking like she had just woken up.

"Okay! Who was the idiot who thought it was funny to go and kill somebody on my day off?"

"Just woke up?"

"Shut up Danny!" Stella glared at the young tech and poured herself some coffee. Twenty minutes later Blair the newest CSI walked threw the door looking perfect, her wavy brown hair perfectly placed, make-up looking like it had been done by a professional and wearing a white vest top and high wasted blue skirt along with a pair of navy high heels that just made her as tall as Stella shortly followed by Mac.

"Morning" she beamed.

"Your awake… I hate you" Stella glared.

"I've been up for ages…"

"Doing what?" Flack frowned. "Shopping, duh" Blair rolled her green eyes.

"Okay. You maybe wondering why I brought you here…"

"On our day off…" This was the first time Hawkes had spoken, his voice sounded sore.

"Right… sorry by the way, but we're going holiday" Their all mouths dropped.

"Oh my god! Where?" Stella sounded exited.

"California for two weeks… the first couple of day's I'm at a seminar which I'm forced to go too… Blair you may know the person who's lecturing… Gil Grissom" she squeaked from shock causing Danny, Aiden and Flack to laugh.

"Shut up…"

"We're leaving today at 6pm. Be here at 4:30 at the latest…"

"Can we go know?" Mac nodded at Danny's question but he was out of there before he had even finished his own sentence.

"Wanna go shopping?" Stella asked the other girls they both looked at each other and nodded.

--

Las Vegas

Sara and Catherine entered the break room to see Greg jumping up and down on the sofa, and Nick, Warrick and Grissom were acting like they didn't know him. "What's up?"

"Finally! I paged you ten minutes ago"

"Sorry… we were seeing how long Wendy and Hodges could argue for"

"How long?" Warrick asked.

"They started at 10... Their still at it know" he looked at the clock and it was just past eleven.

"Any way as I was saying too the men. We're going to California for a 2 weeks since I am doing a seminar your welcome to attend"

"HA!" Grissom glared at Catherine. "Sorry"

"CSI's from both Miami and New York are attending" Nick sighed "What?"

"Nothing…" Grissom glared at him.

"We're leaving at 4 be here at 2:30 at the latest…"

--

Miami

Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and Natalia were sat in the break room awaiting Horatio to give them there cases. When he came in looking down at a piece of paper. "Penny for you thoughts?" Horatio looked up and smiled.

" We're going to California…" Ryan who was swinging on his chair fell backwards off of it causing Calleigh, Eric and Natalia to laugh.

"Ow!" Ryan stuck his hand out to be helped up but no one helped so he stood up and slammed the chair down.

"Why are we going to California?"

"I have too attend a seminar… and you can have the two weeks off to come, chill out, we have had a hard couple of weeks…" Natalia and Calleigh stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Natalia turned to Ryan.

"Shopping…" the two women walked out of the room.

--

Back in New York

Stella, Aiden and Blair walked into Bloomingdales, and Blair's phone went off and she smiled when she saw the caller I.D.

"Sorry… Karter…" she walked off to a secluded area.

"What are the chances that's Hawkes?" Stella chuckled at Aiden's suggestion.

"We need to get them two together in L.A"

"I think they'll get together their selves…" Blair came walking back.

"See you there Nicky… love you too" she hung up and turned to her friends

"Wont Hawkes get a bit jealous if your telling other people you love them?" Aiden smiled.

"Okay, one Nick's gay. Two what are you on about?" she sounded defensive.

"Ooh. Someone's in denial…"

"Yeah well Stella you like Mac and Aiden likes Flack" they both glared at her. "Who's in denial now?" She looked to her left and saw a blue bikini. "Ooh. That's cute"

--

**Okay. What do you think? R&R and all that jazz.Next Chapter: The car ride and on the aeroplane.**


	2. Waiting

**I Don't Own CSI:NY, CSI Or CSI:Miami But I Do Own The OC's. (Y)**

**There Is Slash! Don't Like Don't Read.**

--

New York

Mac, Danny and Flack were stood outside the crime lab, Mac was pacing backwards and forwards.

"Where are they?"

"Mac, seriously their…" Flack looked at his watch "2 minutes late…"

"And look there's Hawkes know" Danny pointed out as Hawkes joined them.

"Where have you been?"

"Packing…" Hawkes chucked his luggage in the trunk of the car.

"What took you so long?"

"That fact that you wouldn't let me leave the lab until I answered those very, very strange questions"

"Oh yeah…" Shortly after that Mac started pacing again.

"Oh my god Mac! Pacing wont make them get here any faster!" just then both Stella and Aiden appeared together.

"One more to go…" Mac sighed in relief five minutes later Blair appeared out of a taxi and took out three quite large suit cases. "Blair… you do know we're only going for two weeks don't you?"

"Yes…" she struggled with the suitcases. "A little help here…" both Danny and Hawkes ran to help her. "And they says chivalries dead…" she carried one of the suit cases and put them in the car.

--

On The Aeroplane

Mac and Stella were sat in a two, Danny, Aiden and Don were sat in the middle row Danny had unfortunately picked the seat that was next to a strange old lady. And Blair and Hawkes were sat two seats behind Stella and Mac.

"Oh come on Don, swap with me please!"

"Uh. No way in hell Danno"

"Aiden?"

"Go to hell Danny…"

"Ooh… someone's got their panties in a twist" Don's elbow 'slipped' and hit Danny in the stomach. "OW"

"Woops… sorry" Aiden turned around to look down the isle to see Blair, she was sitting next to Hawkes laughing Aiden swung back and turned too look at Don too see his face inches away from hers.

"Don… what are you doing?"

"Hey…"

"Erm… hi?" Blair stood up and walked past them pushing Aiden's head towards Don's making them head-butt each other. "Ow!"

"Sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault… Blair!" she walked back past and stopped to talk.

"Yes?" Aiden spun round. "Hi Aiden…"

"Shit!"

"Language Aiden!"

"Then will people stop shoving their faces in mine!"

"Ooh some ones got their panties in a twist" Danny leant over.

"That's actually what I said" all three turn to him.

"Danny!" he turned back around watching the TV that was placed on the chair in front of him. A flight attended came up to her.

"Miss. Can you please sit down... your blocking the isle"

"Yeah wait..."

"Miss. now please"

"Alright! God push much… I'm off…" Blair walked off.

"Have fun flirting with Hawkes" she turned around and glared as if to say 'I'm watching you' or 'I hate you!' then sat back in her seat.

"Have fun flirting with Hawkes?" the ex-E.M. smirked.

"Oh my god… go die" Blair looked away from him a blushed as Hawkes chuckled.

"You'd miss me if I died…" she looked back at him.

"Meh. Maybe a little"

"Meh. Maybe a lot?"

"Don't flatter yourself Hawkes… your not as cute as you think you are"

"Well neither are you" he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Pu-lease I'm adorable" Hawkes smirk _Your amazingly gorgous that's what you are. _"Hawkes? Sheldon? Woo!" She wove her hand in front of his face.

"What?"

"You like totally zoned out on me then"

"Oh Sorry... I was just... thinking"

"That's never good. Especially for a brain as small as yours"

"Shut up Blair... have you ever seen a fat air hostest?"

"Their called flight attendence" she rolled her eyes.

"Same thing... well?" Blair looked at him to say 'are you crazy?' "My point exactly"

"I still think your crazy"

--

**You Know What To Do. R&R And All That Jazz!**


	3. On The Plane And Hang By The Pool

****

I Don't Own CSI:NY, CSI Or CSI:Miami But I Do Own The OC's. (Y)

There Is Slash! Don't Like Don't Read.

You may ask yourself how Blair knows the Vegas lot she use to work there. And She went to college with Calleigh.

----

On The Aeroplane

Aiden looked at Mac and Stella they were in a 'deep' conversation, then she looked back at Blair and Hawkes they were both asleep Blair had her head rested on his shoulder whilst he had his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Aww…"

"What?" she turned round to look at Flack to see his face was inches from hers again.

"Erg!"

"Ha ha… what's so aww?"

"Look at Blair and Hawkes" he stood up slightly missing the over head carriers, looked at the two CSI's and sat back down.

"Danny's gunna be jealous"

"Why?" Flack slowly turned his head to see if Danny was asleep then turned back to face Aiden.

"Danny likes Blair"

"But Blair likes Hawkes and Hawkes likes Blair"

"As much as they deny it… yes" Aiden smirked. "What? No!"

"What? I haven't got an idea to fix up my best friend with the guy she likes ALOT…" Don shook his head and smirked.

"What's the idea?"

"One. Keep Danny away from her at any costs…"

----

"You know how our lab has the best CSI's in the country?" Stella nodded. "How stupid are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm mean we've been together for 5 months and they haven't noticed… except for Blair"

"I'd suggest getting some new CSI's… except for Blair?"

"She knows everything"

"Except that Sheldon has fallen crazily for her"

"Umm. No she knows that too"

"That girl really does know everything" Stella smirked.

----

In California: 3 hours later

Grissom, Sara, Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine walked into the hotel.

"I'm going to sign us in…" Grissom walked towards the reception desk.

"Nick you've been really quite ever since Grissom told us we'd be coming here… what's up?" Nick turned to Warrick.

"Well…" Mac, Blair, Stella, Danny, Aiden, Hawkes and Don walked into the hotel.

"BLAIR!" the brunette turned to see who just said her name and her mouth dropped.

"Holy crap… Greg!" the blonde CSI walked towards her hugging her tightly. "Hi" Mac walked towards the reception desk.

"Hey" they stopped hugging. "How are you?"

"I'm great… how about you?"

"I'm good thanks…" Danny coughed.

"Oh sorry… Greg these are Aiden Burn, Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer, Don Flack and Sheldon Hawkes… guys this is Greg Sanders" they muttered their hello's. "So who's here?"

"Everyone…"

"Everyone?"

"Well not everyone, everyone. Like Nicky, Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom"

"Yeah I heard about Grissom being here…"

"You look really good"

"Thanks Greg… your so sweet" Stella and Aiden looked at both Danny and Hawkes who both look seriously annoyed that she was talking to another guy.

"You wanna go see them?" Blair turned to them.

"You don't mind do you? I'll be like a minute tops"

"Not at all Blair…" Stella smiled, and Greg grabbed Blair by the hand and pulled her away.

"This holidays going to be interesting"

"Oh yeah? How so Don?" He turned to Aiden who smiled.

"Well…" he looked over at Hawkes and Danny who were both glaring at the fact that Blair was hugging other men. Mac walked back over too them.

"Where's Blair?"

"Catching up with old friends…"

"Oh. That's nice… oh Blair!" she turned to face him and he pointed at her to go to her group, so Blair said her good-byes and left.

"Yes Mac"

"Room key…" he placed it in her hand. "Thanks" Mac gave everyone else their keys and they departed to their rooms.

----

Stella walked into her room and placed her suitcase next to the wardrobe when a door opened.

"Hello Miss. Bonasera…" she turned round to see who spoke to her and she saw Mac leaning up against the doorframe. "looks like we have a-joining rooms… what a coincidence"

"Yes. What a coincidence" she walked towards him when her phone went off, Stella grabbed her phone from her pocket. "It's Blair…"

__

Me and Aiden are going to

The pool… you coming?

Or too busy with Mac?

=P

xxxx

"Go…" Stella looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course… I need to speak to someone anyway" Stella nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"Your amazing"

"I know" Mac smiled.

----

Aiden and Blair were laying down on the sun beds talking.

"Stel. Coming down?"

"Dunno she didn't text me back…"

"You know her and Mac are dating right?"

"Yeah… found out about 4 months ago…"

"I found out on the plane… their not the most quietest speakers in the world…"

"Mac let it slip to me…" Aiden looked at her.

"How?"

"I maybe short… but I'm VERY intimidating" came and sat with them.

"Hey… sorry I was late I…"

"We don't want to know what you were doing…"

"Shut up Aiden!" Stella glared at the younger CSI's as she sat down. Just then Danny climbed out of the pool dripping with water and walked over to the three ladies.

"Ladies" Aiden throwned as he dripped on her.

"Danny move…" Blair attempts to look past him too see someone.

"Why?"

"Hot guy… now move!" Danny reluctantly moves out of the way. Aiden, Stella and Blair all gaze at the Cuban god **(A/N: Yes Eric Delko)**.

"Gotta love a hot guy…"

"Hey!" Danny was clearly insulted by Aiden's comment.

"Yes?"

"Aren't I a hot guy?" they looked at each other then looked back at him.

"Well…" Stella and Aiden were lost for words.

"Your not as good looking as you think" Blair said, just then she knew it was a bad thing to say then Danny picked her up and chucked her in the pool. "Danny!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Can you help me out?" Blair asked as she stook her hand out.

"I can't say no to you" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the pool.

"Thank you…" she pushed him back in the pool. "Penis head"

----

****

R&R!


End file.
